Better alone
by Soultail
Summary: Lucy is confused, Natsu is worried. Lisanna is back and Natsu hangs with her alot, while Lucy realizes that she likes Natsu. What will happen? NatsuxLucy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The guild hall was buzzing with the news. Lisanna was back. And she has been back for a couple of weeks. I didn't really care, she was awesome. I just wish people would stop talking about. Yes, she was back. Why don't you just go talk to her? Catch up? Take a page out of Natsus book. He has been hanging with her for a while now. Even went on a couple jobs with her. Sort of left the team. Not quite. He said it would only be for a small while, not too long, then he would be back. I smiled. Natsu, oh, Natsu. Of course he would say that. Well, I personally didn't care. As long as he was happy, I was happy. He was my friend. Almost like family. Almost. Not quite. I smiled as Mira brought me a lemonade.

"Thanks." I said, taking it in my hands. Mira smiled, setting Erzas cake in front of her. I hadn't realized that Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Carla had joined me, I was too lost in thought.

"Has anyone seen Natsu?" Gray asked, taking a sip of whatever he was drinking.

"No. He's probably with Lisanna, though." I said, taking a sip of my lemonade. He nodded, leaning back, his shirt missing, as usual. Just then, Happy flew down, landing right next to me.

"Good morning, Lucy! Want some fish?" He asked, holding out a fish.

"No." I said, holding my lemonade.

"Happy, where's Natsu? Aren't you usually with him?" Carla asked. He shrugged, sucking on his fish.

"He's too busy with Lisanna. Their going mushroom hunting." He said, as if this bored him to death. I looked at him. Mushroom hunting? Natsu? This was getting weird. They must really….. like each other. As if to confirm my thoughts, Happy added,

"They llllllllike each other." He said, smiling. No one looked surprised.

"Well, Lisanna was always talking about them getting married before she….." Mira said. It was still hard for her to talk about Lisannas time in Edolas. For some odd reason, I felt an emptiness at their words. I could imagine it. Lisanna in a beautiful white dress, Natsu dressed up like a proper gentleman. Flowers, fancy cake. I sucked in a breath. For some reason, it was almost painful to think about. I stood up.

"I need to get going. I have some laundry that needs attending to." I said. I hurried out of the guild hall, my head buzzing. This was new. I have never thought about him like this before. Did he ever think about me this way? I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. I hurried home, shutting the door and leaning aginst it hevily.

"What does this mean?" I whispered. It had to mean something. I walked over to my bathroom, starting up a bath. Steam always helped, along with the hot water. I had to relax. I slipped into the hot water, resting my head back. This felt nice. I started thinking. Did I like Natsu? That was impossible. Sure, I like his smile, and his laugh, and his destructive tendencys.

"I-I like him." I whispered in shock. Of course, He like Lisanna, not me, so I would have to get him out of my mind. I couldn't like him. I shook my head. I had to stop this silliness. I had to get away. Looks like I'm visiting my father.

**Authors Note: In this story, Lucys father never lost his fortune, and is still living at their estate. Just letting you know. She did make up with him, but that's another story for later. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stepped out of the shadows of the trees on the cobblestone road that led up to the house. The gates were in front of me. Memories flashed through my mind. My father yelling at me when I was little. Him threatening Fairy Tail. My friends. How he had followed me back, apologizing. I had forgiven him. I walked through the gate, up to the doors. They opened with a whoosh, the servants bowing slightly, looking happy.

"Welcome back, young mistress." They said. I smiled. I was back. Spetto grabbed my arm, crying, dragging me back to my room.

"W-we need to get y-ou changed." She said, sputtering.

"Spetto, there's no need to cry!" I said, holding my hands up. She flitted about, telling other maids what to do. She hurried me over to a long mirror when she was done. She had me in a long blue dress. The waist was pulled in, and the skirt flared down with little pieces of black lace trimmed around the ruffles till it touched the ground. It had long sleeves that hid my wrists with a flared out end. She put a chocker right above the neck like that was modest. She curled my hair, letting it flow down with only a small black hat resting on the side of my head. She was standing next to me, her eyes filled with tears, waiting for my approval. I smiled.

"Thank you, Spetto." I said. She bowed, backing out of the room, leaving me alone to my thoughts. I glided over to my window. I opened it up, stepping out onto the balcony. I wondered how people were taking it. Did they know I was gone yet? I had only left a note on my pillow. I had then promised the land lady that I would pay for the apartment via mail. A knock sounded at my door.

"Sorry young mistress. Tea has been served." She said. I didn't recognize her. Must be new. I followed her to the drawing room, where my tea was waiting. Father had gone on a trip, and won't be back for a while, so there was only tea for one. I sat down at one of the tables, picking up the small cup. I was again alone. But, wasn't I better alone? I didn't have to hide when I was alone. I looked out of the large window at the garden. Might as well work on my magic while I was here. I heard a crash echoing through the house. I looked toward the door. What could be wrong? The window shattered, raining glass everywhere. I jumped, squeaking. A sac was pulled over my head, my body frozen with magic. I cursed myself. The captors dragged me out of there, pulling me along the way. I could feel my dress ripping.

"This is no use! Knock her out! It'll be faster!" A rough voice said behind me. I started to feel woozy. I slipped into a dark and confusing sleep.

**Meanwhile, back at the guild… (Normal P.O.V)**

Erza stood in front of the bar, holding a piece of paper.

"So she went somewhere?" Gray asked from behind her. Erza nodded, turning around. Natsu looked annoyed.

"Why didn't she invite us along?" He asked, pouting. He was bored because Lisanna had gone on a mission with Elfman to get back into the unlimited magic world. A ball of light entered the guild hall from the ceiling. It was pulsing magic. An image surfaced, of Lucy all dressed up lying in the middle of a shack.

"Fairy Tail. I believe I have something that you want."

**Authors note!**

**Thank you for reading this. Please review it! I do want to know what you guys think! This fanfic might be shorter than my other one from Soul Eater. Thank you once again!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Normal P.O.V**

"Fairy Tail. I believe I have something you want." A voice said. Natsu stood up abruptly.

"Lucy…." He said, afraid for his friend, and angry that anyone would try to do anything to her.

"Sounds like some of you are angry about this. Interesting. I propose a game! I do love games! Don't you?" The voice asked. Erza narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice cold.

"Now that won't be fun! Ok. Here are the standings. I have about ten clues hidden on the way to where I am. Each clue heading to another till you finally get here. For every half hour it takes for you to get here, well, you don't want anything to happen to dear, dear Lucy, do you? You have 24 hours. Then I get bored, and do what I want with her." He said, still out of view.

"What happens every half hour?" Wendy asked in a quiet voice.

"Well, dear Wendy, I will probably do something like…..this." He said, using magic to make Lucy float. Her hair fell down in a waterfall, her face still peaceful in sleep. Then, suddenly, her eyes popped wide open, and she let out a blood-curdling scream.

"STOP!" Natsu yelled, jumping over a table. Lucy quieted, tears staining her face.

"N-ats-u-u." She whispered, her face still in pain.

"Now, you've gone and made me wake her up! Dillion! Fetch the tea!" The guy with Lucy said, still not appearing.

"I-I-I'm going to-!" Natsu spat out, shaking violently.

"Yes yes yes. We all know. Now, shall we start? Ok! The first clue is posted right outside of the guild hall, if you please. See you soon. Or not." He said with a smirk. The orb faded in a plume of smoke. The guild hall was quiet for a second. Natsu headed for the door.

"Natsu, your not going alone. We're coming." Erza said, clearly angered. Gray nodded, along with Wendy and Juvia. Natsu nodded, and pushed the doors open with a large woosh. There, floating in front of them, was the first clue. 'What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth, but never eats? D.T.'

"D.T.? That must be who has Lucy." Erza said as the clue vanished. Natsu and Gray stood there, looking confused.

"I don't know…" They both said at the same time. Wendy was mumbling the riddle to herself over and over. Erza sat on the ground, thinking. Juvia fauned over Gray and how hard he was thinking. Suddenly, the clock struck the hour, the gonging ringing through out the city. Natsu flinched. Half hour. Suddenly, Wendy laughed.

"I got it!" She said, turning toward the gates. They started out.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

The pain had me on fire. I screamed in agony as my blood started appearing. Then, as abrubtly as it had come, it disappeared.

"Please!" I sobbed, wondering what had brought this on. Damon smiled.

"I don't want to do this, but I have to keep with the rules of the game. You should have faith in your friends. Or not." He said, smiling cruelly.

"W-what are you going to do to me if-if they don't save me?" I asked in a small voice. He pondered this for a second.

"Not sure yet." He said smiling.

**Authors note: Sorry for the sudden ending, by computer is dying. If you know the answer to the riddle, please let me know! I know what it is, but this is kinda fun. Thank you for your support! And if you have another riddle, or an idea for a fun clue, please let me know! I would love to put some of your ideas in as well!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Normal P.O.V**

Wendy led them down to the river by Lucy's house.

"I thought I heard that riddle before!" She said, panting by the water's edge. Natsu sniffed the air.

"No fresh scent of her near here." He said, glancing around.

"Guys!" Erza called, standing by the water. Another clue. A bottle that was a dull brown color and sealed with magic. Juvia picked it up.

"If the last riddle was about rivers and water, it might have something to do with this one. Let Juvia try to open it." She said, holding the bottle in one hand.

"Great idea." Gray said. Juvia grinned, dipping it in the water. Nothing happened. Natsu sat down, snatching the bottle from Juvia, and giving it a sniff.

"Whatever is in here, the magic is keeping me from smelling it." He said, clearly annoyed.

"There's a note." Erza said, taking the bottle from Natsu. **'Guess the liquid in this bottle, and the magic will be undone to reveal the next clue. Hints: This is fresh. And ruby red, and very dear to all of you.' **

"Ruby red? What liquid is dear to us that is ruby red, and fresh?" Gray asked, standing behind Erza.

"Wine?" Carla asked.

"No. Not all of us like wine…." Gray said, clearly puzzled.

"Dear to us all… Hey. What color is blood?" Natsu asked, looking up.

"Not ruby red. Besides, why would blood be dear to us all?" Gray asked back. Erza and Wendy nodded.

"But what if the blood is the blood of someone dear to you?" Happy asked, seeming to appear out of nowhere.

"Blood still isn't ruby red." Gray pointed out. Natsu snatched the bottle from Erza.

"I think that there is blood in here." Natsu said. Gray threw his hands up.

"There is no blood in the bottle, Natsu! Besides, whose blood would be in there?" Gray asked as Natsu turned the bottle over and over in his fingers.

"Lucy's." Natsu said quietly. Everybody went still. Natsu cringed at the idea of the thought of Lucy's blood in the vial.

"Lucy's blood is in the vial." Natsu said. The seal cracked, and the fresh scent of Lucy hit his nose. He set the bottle down, standing up. He clenched his fists, looking up at Lucy's room. He heard the blood splashing against the stones as someone poured it out.

"Natsu-san?" Wendy asked, looking at him.

"What's the next riddle?" He demanded. He heard the crinkle of paper being unfolded.

"**In a one-story pink house there was a pink person, a pink cat, a pink fish, a pink bed, a pink table, everything was pink! What color were the stairs?**" Erza read out. Natsu turned the words over in his mind while staring at Lucy's window. _Don't worry, Luce .I'm on my way. _He thought to himself.

**Authors Note! Ok, so I might put some fake things into the story, but that's kind of to be expected. Please send me Riddles to put in the story! I'm running out… Or clues. I'll take clues as well! Thanks for reading! Sorry it took a while to write.. I'm trying to do my best on it! Thanks! Soultail~**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"The answer is obvious." Gray huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Juvia pouted slightly that he was covering his chest.

"Yes, it is very easy. Wonder if this guy is messing with us." Erza mused.

"What does pink have to do with anything in particular though? There are lots of pink houses and things." Wendy squeaked slightly, then looked embarrassed that she squeaked. Natsu squinted his eyes.

"Isn't there an old abandoned house just outside of the city limits?" He asked, turning his head slightly.

"Yeah, there is. A glaringly pink one." Happy said, holding his paw in the air.

"Lets go."

They reached the blindingly pink house quickly with Erza barking at them for being so slow and lazy. There was a small table out front, holding three boxes. They paused, slightly hesitant.

"Why are there three boxes?" Natsu asked, pointing to them as if no one else can see them. Gray rolled his eyes.

"Yes, cuz everyone here holds all the answers of the universe." He said sarcastically. Natsu shrugged him off, a very uncommon thing for him to do. Erza reached for the closest box, and opened it. Two envelopes fell out. Erza opened the first.

"It's blank." She said, holding the piece of parchment. Natsu snatched the second one from her, ripping it open.

**Dear Fairies, **

**Its already been a few hours, hasn't it? I'm getting quite bored. I think it's time to amp things up a little, don't you? I think Lucy in pain isn't enough motivation. That, and she doesn't complain as much. It's very boring. So, I'll amp things up. The other piece of paper will tell you what will happen to Lucy in a few hours. And your time has been lowered. Instead of 24 hours, you now only have 6 more hours. Now, here is your clue. "I'm a green house. Inside me is a white house. Inside the white house there is a red house. In the red house there are lots of babies! Who am I?" Good Luck.**

**D.T.**

Natsus hands were shaking.

"What's in the other boxes?" He asked. Happy was looking sad, holding Lucy's keys in his paws.

"Lucys keys." He said, handing them to Natsu.

"And a wooden pole."

**Authors note: Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been having some computer problems. Also why the chapter is so short. I will try to update as soon as possible! Thank you for reading! Please send in more riddles, I would love to incorporate them into my story. Thank you to the person who gave me the riddle for this chapter/next chapter. (Sorry I cant get to your name at the moment because of my derpy computer.) Also, what do you think the answer is? Thank you! Soultail~**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Watermelons." Natsu said for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, flame brain, watermelons." Gray said, once again. Erza handed the pole to Natsu.

"No. I'm not playing." He said, sitting down, being stubborn like always. Erza glared at him dangerously.

"What?" She asked, staring him down. Natsu shivered.

"Fine." He grumbled. He stood, taking the pole from her, feeling the blindfold press it's gentle pressure against his eyes. Then he groaned inwardly. He was starting to think like Lucy a bit. Then that thought made him start to think about Lucy. _Don't wory Luce, I'm on my way. _He thought, as he began pounding the ground.

"Left!" "RIGHT RIGHT!" "UP!"

"UP?! I'M NOT FALLING FOR THAT GRAY!" He bellowed, suddenly felling the luscious caving of the melons rind. He slipped the blind fold off, smiling at his success. An orb floated up from the center of the melon. Lucys voice sounded around.

**If I have it, I don't share it. If I share it, I don't have it.**

"Lucy." Wendy said, slightly distressed in the thickness and tiredness in Lucys voice.

"**Hello, dear fairies. Clue 4. Your moving a little slow. Only have 4 ½ hours left. Good lucy. Oops! I meant good luck.**"

"Who are you?!" Erza yelled, but to no avail. The orb turned into a thin smoke before disappearing. The sun suddenly seemed to be laughing at them, as it slowly continued its decent into the horizon.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I sighed, tugging at the ropes that held me captive. Damon stood in front of me, just staring at me.

"What do you want, Damon?" I asked. He shrugged his lean shoulders.

"Just thinking. You remember." He said.

"What do I remember?"

"What it's like to be friends with me." He said, a devilish smile playing on his lips. I glared at him.

"Do I? I can't remember if I do." I spat at him. He tsked me.

"Ah, poor Lucy. Forgotten by the one person who she loves the most. And now in this situation. You know, if you had never did that to me, you wouldn't be here." He pointed out. I turned my head childishly away.

"I had to. I didn't have a choice." I mumbled, feeling the guilt wash over me. Just thinking about it made me sick.

"That's bullshit Lucy. You had a choice. You had many choices. Yet, you chose the one that landed you here. Happy now?" He spat back at me. Tears threatened to spill.

"I'm sorry, Damon. I never meant-"

"DON'T." He suddenly yelled, making me jump, and look at him in shock.

"You deserve this Lucy. Your friends deserve this. All of Fairy Tail does. But especially you. You disgust me." He said, pointing a finger at me.

"Sir?" someone said behind him quietly. He turned, his back now to me. I could see just in front of him. I gulped.

"The project is finished." The boy said. My eyes widened in fear. I was literally staring death in the face.

"And the clues?" Damon asked. My eyes wouldn't budge.

"All set." The boy said. My heart beat faster. Damon turned back to me, watching as my distress rose. A coffin. A coffin that would definitely fit me, I was sure of it.

"Excellent."

**Authors note: Clue 4! I need to keep track of them better… Hope you like it! Sorry for the short chapters. Just to let you know, to shorten the length of this fanfiction I am making this clue that they just got into two. Otherwise this fanfic would be reallllyyyyy long. That's all! Thank you for the clue ideas, would love more! Still have 5 more to figure out… Soultail~**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Lucy's POV**

_Natsu froze, staring at my face. _

_"Natsu?" I asked quietly. His face was full of terror._

_"Lucy, what are you?" I looked at him, confused. He held up a mirror. I gasped at seeing-_

I bolted upright, kind of. I was still tied to the chair. Damon stood in front of me, his back to me.

"So your awake?" He asked.

"Yes…..?" I said, trying to remember when I fell asleep.

"You fell asleep after my worker put you to sleep with his magic so I could get a blood sample, again." He said, once again reading my mind.

"What do you need blood for now?" I asked, remembering when he took my blood the first time for a clue. He turned around. He was holding a vial of my blood.

"Oh, sweet, sweet innocent Lucy." He said, smirking darkly. I suddenly felt a searing pain, and a warm dripping tumbling its way down my stomach. I looked down, crying out in pain. My dress, already torn, was now covered in blood from a wound I couldn't see, but could only feel.

**Normal POV**

"It's been 2 hours!" Natsu yelled, again. Erza looked at him sharply.

"We know, Natsu. There's nothing we can do except not stop. Now. Secrets. Where would the next clue be?" She snapped, turning to Gray next. He shrugged, again. They seemed to be moving in circles, repeating everything.

**"Stumped, are we?"** A voice said from behind them.

"Yes." Erza admitted, turning around. This time they saw a face. He had black hair tousled all over his head, dark blue eyes. A dark aura seemed to lurk around him, even from just a hologram.

**"Ahh, poor you. Secrets. Well, I guess I'll just give you the next clue. What is Lucy's biggest secret?" **He asked. They could hear Lucy complaining behind him, barely. They all froze. Lucy doesn't have secrets, without telling at least one person. They all looked at each other, before running back the way they came. Her mother. She told her mother.

**Authors Note! Sorry for not updating for a long time. I will try to get up more, soon. I am currently moving, but I will do my best. Thanks for hanging on and not yelling at me, I really appreciate it J Soultail~**


End file.
